Eddsworld Wiki:Rules and Policies
In addition to the EddsWiki Rules, Wikia's Terms of Use apply here. This page may be updated without notice, so check back frequently. Forbidden Actions Users who do any of these things will receive a block ranging from one week to forever, depending on the severity: Vandalism Acts of vandalism, including intentionally adding false information to an article or posting distasteful material will not be tolerated. Spam Any sort of spamming, including excessive off-topic page creation, frequently uploading images/GIF files that break rules, or posting excessive unwanted comments on a user's message wall will not be tolerated. Engaging in uncivil behavior Any sort of uncivil behavior, including bullying, flaming, or ignorance will not be tolerated. Promotion Users may only use their user page to post links to their social media profiles. Using blogs, images and embedded videos as a way to promote stuff here is not allowed. Articles *Information on articles must be verifiable. Back up any information added with sources whenever necessary. Speculation is not verifiable information. *Avoid writing the same thing multiple times in different article sections. *Avoid creating "red" links. *Facebook does not count as a valid source for citing information due to how "closed-off" it is. Links to official pages can still be posted, however. *Articles should be written in an objective manner. **Words such as "you" and "we" should be avoided. Animations *Articles about videos will only be accepted if: **Edd Gould was involved in it's creation. **Anyone who has worked with Edd Gould was involved in it's creation, and it's Eddsworld-related. **Anyone who has worked on Eddsworld: Legacy was involved in it's creation, and it's Eddsworld-related. **Anyone "professional" was involved in it's creation, and it's Eddsworld-related. Real People *Articles about real people will only be accepted if: **The person has worked with Edd Gould. **The person has worked on Eddsworld: Legacy. **The person has an important role in the making of The Eddsworld Fan Movie. *Official video uploads must be used as primary external links, but a re-upload may be used as reference if the original videos were taken down or if the re-upload was taken from an swf file. Websites Articles about websites will only be accepted if Edd Gould registered for it. Comics Information about comics is self-explanatory, so articles about specific comics would be redundant. Images, GIF animations, and videos Images and GIF animations must be uploaded in the highest quality possible, posted to a page, and categorized upon it's upload. Any files not attached to a page are at risk of being removed within 24 hours of their upload. Additionally, uploading embedded videos is not allowed due to the videos' slow load time. Image/GIF file titles *Keep in mind that Wikia only allows admins to rename images. If a user accidentally uploads an image without using the proper title structure, the image will be renamed accordingly. *Images of comics should be titled in these styles: "ComicTitle" or "ComicNoTitle" (Ex: "ComicBlah" or "ComicNo007BlahBlah"). *Images of official art should be titled in this style: "ArtTitle" (Ex: "ArtSodaPop"). *Images of animation screenshots/GIF files containing animation clips should be titled in this style: "AniAbbreviatedTitleBriefDescription" (Ex: "AniCManGetsRevenge"). *Images of collab screenshots/GIF files containing collaboration clips should be titled in this style: "CollabTitleDescription" (Ex:CollabCookingPeoplewalk"). *Images of real people should be titled in this style: "RealPersonDescription" (Ex: "RealEddGouldGlaring"). *Image descriptions must include people involved in the images's creation and a link to the source of the image. Like articles, descriptions of images must be objective. Images/GIF files not Allowed *Duplicate images/GIF files - check to see if the file your uploading hasn't already been uploaded first. Files that look similar to other files, but have any sort of watermark or overlay (Ex: YouTube overlay), count as duplicates. *Off-topic images/GIF files - images not related to Eddsworld in any way may not be uploaded to the wiki. This rule also applies to user pages or blogs. *Images/GIF files of fan material (art, comics, animations, etc.) - with the exception of content made by Edd Gould, crew involved in Edd's creations/collabs, Eddsworld: Legacy crew, and The Eddsworld Fan Movie crew, fan art may not be uploaded. This rule also applies to user pages or blogs. *Images/GIF files with watermarks or overlays (Ex: "made at gifmaker.com", YouTube overlays) - with the exception of Images and GIF files containing a DeviantArt watermark, images and GIF files with watermarks may not be uploaded to the wiki. This rule also applies to user pages or blogs. *Non-public images of real people - additionally, legally underage users should avoid posting photos of themselves here. *Screenshots of social media posts - links to social media posts are preferred. *Advertisements. Categories *Only the first letter of a category should be capitalized (excluding "Eddsworld Legacy" categories - both "Eddsworld" and "Legacy" should be capitalized). *Don't add excessive categories to articles. User page, user talk pages/message wall and blog post rules *Blog posts and user pages bios must be appropriate. *Rules regarding images and videos apply. *Blogs that are off-topic, spammy, or distasteful will be deleted along with any comments made on it. *User pages and talk pages of users who have disabled their accounts may be deleted. **Most user pages of users who have not edited since January 1, 2016 have been deleted during "housecleaning". If you are a returning user and your profile page was deleted, you can recreate it or contact PacintoshX and he'll restore it based on the new guidelines. *Old messages/blogs may be deleted. *Red links will be removed to prevent the "Wanted Pages" list from being cluttered. Redirects *Any titles and keywords related to a specific entry on the Wiki should redirect to it. *Redirects should consist of keywords that are easy to type - avoid putting special characters like "\" in the keyword if it doesn't need to be there. User rights *Users who have made significant contributions to this Wiki may be granted extra rights by admins. Users who have been inactive for eight months will lose rights. *Anonymous users (IP addresses) may not edit the wiki due to frequent vandalism. *If no bureaucrat has been active on this Wiki for a long period of time, a user may adopt this Wiki. Category:Browse